


Enigmatic

by qeonhak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Mingyu thinks Soonyoung is a dom, Whiny Soonyoung, Who performance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeonhak/pseuds/qeonhak
Summary: In which Wonwoo is definitely NOT a sub.





	Enigmatic

“Who’s the dom?”

Wonwoo’s eyes are wide as he processes the question Mingyu just asked him.

He shakes his head and crosses his arms, “The hell Mingyu?”

“Just curious Won, you both seem to have that dominance aura going on you know?”

Soonyoung spits his water out, “E-Excuse me?” He wipes his mouth with his sleeve as Wonwoo pats his back.

“Well I mean, Wonwoo’s broader and he towers over you with his height, not to mention his deep voice is probably controlling you know what I me-“ Wonwoo kicks his shin, “Yeah we get it Mingyu just explain without that many details.”

Mingyu rubs his shin, “As I was saying, he’s got a deep voice, but then again Soonyoung gets controlling during practice and the choreography he made for Who explains a lo-“ Soonyoung slaps a hand over the taller’s mouth.

“You dumbass! Wonwoo hasn’t seen it yet!” He shouts. Wonwoo pulls his hand away from Mingyu’s mouth, “No, continue Mingyu, what’s in the choreography that shows that Soonyoung’s dominant?”

“I don’t see why I have to tell you Won, especially when you won’t tell me who’s the top.” Wonwoo’s eye twitches, “Do you seriously need to know that?”

As Mingyu’s about to answer their manager comes up and says that Soonyoung, Chan, Minghao, and Junhui need to do their performance.

Soonyoung gets up to leave, but turns around, “You better not say anything Mingyu.”

Mingyu shoots finger guns at him “You can trust me Kwon!” The shorter just rolls his eyes and disappears behind the curtains with the other three.

Wonwoo’s about to chill on the couch when Mingyu pats his shoulders while pointing to the screen attached to the wall, “Let’s watch Wonu.”

He’s about to shrug his arm off because he wants to read, but he thinks that Soonyoung really wanted to hide the choreography from him. The thing is, why? So he joins the other members in watching the performance.

-

He almost laughs at the beginning, it sounds weird to him, especially Soonyoung’s scream in the beginning, but he immediately shuts up while looking at the choreography.

So this is what he meant by dark concept, he thinks.

A few of the members don’t miss how Wonwoo leans forward a bit to see the screen better, and they smirk and elbow each other.

Wonwoo’s looking closely now, from Soonyoung’s outfit, tight jeans with a choker and an oversized white blouse, to what the stage looks like, dark and mysterious, but intriguing at the same time.

His eyes don’t leave Soonyoung after that though. He hears the familiar beat of the chorus and feels Mingyu tap his shoulder. He turns around, only to see the taller wink at him.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what that means, Mingyu winks at the strangest shit, but as he turns his head back at the screen he almost doubles over.

Fucking Kwon Soonyoung is rolling his hips. Wonwoo knows what that feels like, he doesn’t forget when the shorter gave him a lap dance as a joke during his birthday which lead to them almost having sex in the living room.

It gets worse though, the only thing Wonwoo hears is the word “Enigmatic” coming from the television and Mingyu’s laugh in the background before everything sounds like he’s underwater.

He feels something pool in his gut as he watches Soonyoung grind on the floor. It’s hot. He’s wondering why Soonyoung hasn’t done this to him before, but then he realizes it’s because he always turns them over when the dancer tries to get on top of him, and ties his arms- oh.

Wonwoo’s squirms when he realizes the pool in his gut is arousal. And shit he’s getting hard.

Mingyu’s fucking laughing, “Now we know who’s the dom!” Wonwoo seethes and sends him a glare. “Sorry Wonwoo but by the looks of it, it’s true.”

His cheeks burn and he grabs one of the pillows on the couch while running off to the changing rooms.

He’s panting by the time he gets in one of the rooms and locks the door. His ears are still blaring, but he can hear the members telling Soonyoung and the others about how great their performance was.

He hears the faint question of, “Where’s Wonu?” And curses Kim Mingyu as he says, “I think he’s in the changing rooms, why don’t you check Soonie?” He can see that damn smirk.

Wonwoo sees shoes pass by, heading left, from the view underneath the door.

“Yah, Jeon Wonwoo?” He sees the shoes about to pass by again and opens the door, grabs the soft familiar hand and shoves the elder against the door while reaching behind him to lock it.

Soonyoung’s eyes are wide as he stares up at Wonwoo. He ruffles the taller’s hair and says, “How was the performance?” Something inside Wonwoo blows as he sees his lips form a small smirk.

He pins the hand in his hair against the door and grabs Soonyoung’s harshly, causing him to yelp.

“What do you think hyung?” He says as he pushes his crotch onto Soonyoung’s thigh.

He whimpers as Wonwoo tugs on his hair harder and feels Wonwoo’s own thigh press against his hardening member.

“W-Won-“ He murmurs. Wonwoo leans forward so his lips are almost touching Soonyoung’s. 

“What do you think Soonyoung?” He whispers, causing the shorter to jerk his hips forward.

Soonyoung gasps when Wonwoo removes the hand on his hair to tilt his head up and presses his lips against his.

Wonwoo’s other hand releases Soonyoung’s wrists to cup his face while Soonyoung’s arms wrap around his neck.

He feels Soonyoung shudder as his tongue prods at his closed lips. He’s granted entrance and groans at the taste of the strawberries that Soonyoung had earlier. 

His hands move down to the dancer’s hips and holds them down when Soonyoung tries to grind on Wonwoo’s thigh for friction. Soonyoung pulls away from Wonwoo’s lips, gasping.

“Wonwoo, please...” 

“Please what Soonie?” Wonwoo says with a smirk, “Touch me please.” He whines.

“I don’t think so,” he says as he pulls Soonyoung’s hand down to the tent in his jeans. “The members saw this when I watched your performance and you know what they said?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, and Wonwoo brings his lips up to his ear, “They said that you’re the dom hyung, but we both know that’s a lie right?” Wonwoo asks before licking the cartilage. 

“Yes.” Soonyoung says with a shaky voice.

“So why don’t we let them know who’s the dom yeah?” Soonyoung moans and then nods his head.

“Turn around for me won’t you?” Wonwoo steps back to give him space to turn around and place his hand against the door.

He presses his front against Soonyoung, who whimpers as Wonwoo says, “Good boy.”

“W-Wonu won’t we be loud?” Soonyoung objects.

Wonwoo just chuckles and cups Soonyoung’s clothed cock, who cries out and bucks his hips in response, and says “That’s the point Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo unbuttons Soonyoung’s jeans and brings it down, struggling a bit as they’re really tight. He rests his hand on Soonyoung’s stomach, teasing him for a bit. 

“Wonwoo please.” Soonyoung whines and is about to move his hand when Wonwoo decides to pull down his boxers and wrap his fingers around his cock, which is dripping pre-come.

His head falls back onto Wonwoo’s shoulder and he rocks his hips into his hand, following the pace Wonwoo’s stroking him at.

He’s about to come to quickly Wonwoo realizes and places his thumb on the slit which causes Soonyoung to sob out loud.

“Don’t you think that’s too fast hyung?” 

Soonyoung babbles and is about to move Wonwoo’s hand away when he suddenly flips him over so they’re both facing each other.

Keeping a hand on Soonyoungs cock, Wonwoo unzips his pants and let’s them pool around his ankles. Soonyoung moans as he notices that Wonwoo wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath.

“This is what your performance did to me Soonie.” Wonwoo says as he gestures to his hard on.

Soonyoung reaches for it, but Wonwoo slaps his hand away which causes him to whine.

“F-Fuck!” Soonyoung shouts when Wonwoo’s hand wraps around both of them and starts moving. 

Wonwoo’s rocking his hips and the dancer moans at the friction. 

He’s about to come again, but shit Wonwoo’s fucking thumb covers his slit. 

Soonyoung let’s out a sob and hits the back of his head against the door, “Pl-Please, Wonwoo.” 

“Please what hyung?” Wonwoo says, which causes Soonyoung to sob louder, “Let me come dammit!”

Wonwoo just chuckles, “Alright, since you did so well on your performance baby boy.”

Soonyoung gasps as Wonwoo quickly resumes to stroking both of them. He’s listening to Wonwoo’s groans and grunts and moans loudly.

“Look at you looking so pretty for me.” Wonwoo says as he tugs on Soonyoung’s choker, causing him to whimper.

Wonwoo presses his lips against Soonyoung’s, immediately slipping his tongue in.

The taller grunts when Soonyoung’s hand joins his, but strokes the head only.

Wonwoo pulls away and leans his head on his shoulder, “Shit.” He breathes out.

Soonyoung cries out as he comes, the latter’s deep voice causing him to.

Wonwoo releases Soonyoung, but keeps stroking himself until he comes with a low moan. His head is still on his shoulder, while Soonyoung’s his against the door and they’re both panting heavily.

He looks up when he hears Soonyoung laugh, “I guess you really like it then huh Wonu?” He just rolls his eyes and pecks Soonyoung quickly and they both put their jeans and boxers on.

When Wonwoo opens the door they’re both greeted with the other members staring at them in shock. Soonyoung’s blushing, but Wonwoo pulls his hand, walking past them.

As he walks past Mingyu he says, 

“Looks like I’m the dom Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> im v sry this is my first smut


End file.
